


Another One Bites The Dust

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Blood, Gen, Guns, Hand to Hand Combat, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Fanfiction, No Sex, No Smut, Snow, Toshiya is a badass, punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: "You may have forged him, but you wereneverhisfather,"Toshiya teaches an abusive asshole on what being a father is really all about.





	Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> *Inspired by the original 'Blackbird's Song is Over Now'.*
> 
> Please comment if you agree that domestic abusers deserve to get BEATEN up.

Toshiya's feet crunched over the snow, curling one fist on top of his chest. A certain memory rolled in his mind over and over again, like some old song, never wanting to leave.

_"He could barely ever make ends meet— whenever he got into his fits, I ran to my room and locked the door until he fell asleep, just to escape him."_

Toshiya hummed grimly, just feeling pity in his old body. He passed by several rocks as snowflakes flew by his coat, the tail flowing in the winter wind. There, standing at an opening and facing some trashed up cars, was what Toshiya was looking for.

A branch broke in half under the man's feet, causing the person before him to gasp. They dropped a brown bottle from their hand, turning around to see what made the noise. The other man pulled out a silver gun from his coat, pointing it at Toshiya. The latter held his hand up, asking, "Pardon, are you named Nikhil Nikiforov?"

Nikhil frowned, his eyes boring at him. "Why do you fucking ask? Who told you about me?!"

Toshiya blinked, completely not scared about the gun pointed at him. "A Viktor,"

Nikhil's brow went up, "Viktor? Hmph, who would've thought? It's so odd to think even after so many long years apart, my son was able to murder more than two hundred people in his life—more than his father ever could." He lowered his gun down, slightly.

That was when Toshiya's chin went down, staring at the man as he had to him. "You may have forged him, but you were never his father,"

He ran at Nikhil, holding one fist right at his face.

Nikhil was perplexed, "What the fuck?!"

POW! Toshiya's fist went across his face as he told him, firmly, "Fathers teach their children right from wrong,"

Nikhil's back collided with the ground, grunting. Toshiya had his fist back, kneeling over him.

"Fathers LOVE their children," He sent another punch to the man's face, causing blood to emit. He lost the grip on his gun, it falling near some rocks.

"Fathers do NOT hurt their children," Toshiya shook his head around, knowing that from his own experience when his own father hit him for being a comedy fan. Another punch. Then, wanting to hurt him while he was standing up, Toshiya picked up his shirt, adjusting the other man on his feet. He sent his shoe towards the man's waist, causing Nikhil to vomit out saliva. Toshiya had his teeth bared out, as Nikhil had his hands over it. When the former's leg was out of range, the latter's knees slowly fell to the ground. Toshiya wasn't done with him yet, so he used both hands to grab him around the neck. He pulled him towards his eye level, as heat poured out like smoke from a fire-pit.

"And most importantly, fathers do NOT blame their children for their spouse's death, especially if the former is at FAULT!" he cried for the last time. He shoved his fist up towards Nikhil's chin, emitting blood from his teeth.

Nikhil let out a loud, strained, howl. His back fell onto the white ground, sending snow everywhere. Toshiya let out a small bark, shaking off some of the snow that landed on his shoe. "You can't even respect the smallest things that are around you," he told him.

Toshiya turned his head and saw the Magnum that was lying gingerly, waiting to be picked up. He heard Nikhil moan, turning back to him. Toshiya narrowed his eyes.

He's not even worthy of death. If anything, he should just let the freezing cold murder him.

\----

Toshiya walked back to the RV that his daughter found, back to his group. Hiroko looked up from her cup of tea, her eyes beaming at him, "Toshiya!" the woman told, going over to her husband.

"What happened?" Hiroko asked him, her hands on his shoulders. The man looked at what in his hands, Nikhil's Magnum.

"He's been dealt with, this is all that remains of him," he told her. Hiroko, even though her massive aversion towards weapons, took in its polished surface—no scratches were upon it. Viktor and Yuuri were taking on the couch of the RV when Toshiya walked up and sat across from them. Viktor looked up, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Mr. Katsuki…" he began. The man silenced him.

"He's gone, boy, you never have to even blink knowing that he's still around.." he told him. He passed the gun to the hitman, just so he can take it.

Viktor stared at the gun with his two hands, eyes narrowing right at it. He became frozen stiff, not wanting anyone to come in contact with him, not even Yuuri.

"You did it, old boy, better than I ever could," Yakov said to Toshiya, putting his hand on his back.

"Thank you," he told him, "It felt good hitting him." Toshiya curled his fingers. He didn't want to clean off his hands just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
